Alkali The Avatar Legend
by Azakura
Summary: Morita and Fumizu finds out that there is an island, called the Alkali. This island shelters Siens, people who has special abilities. -For CR and NFM World-
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

The shadows danced in the room as the candle lights flickered from time to time. A group of people with different attires were gathered here, looking like they were waiting for someone to come. A few of them would whisper to each other from time to time, but all in all, it was pretty quiet. It was obvious by just looking at them that they were ancient. All off them had wrinkles on their faces that contained years of wisdom.

A young girl that looked like 14 or so with turquoise hair suddenly barged in by kicking the door open. She had on a blue-green cloak with a design that looked liked an eye. Some of the elders frowned at her unruly entrance. An old woman who was wearing a robe with the character "Air" written on it greeted her, "We've been waiting, Sonia."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sonia said impatiently. She flapped her hands, as if she's clearing off smoke.

"Stop being so disrespectful to your elders, Sonia," a cranky looking old man snapped. He was wearing a green robe, with the character "Earth" on it.

Sonia ignored him and sat down on a chair. "What did you want me here for?"

The one who greeted her replied, smiling, "We wanted to know who the next Avatar is. And we want to know when he/she will Awaken to replace us with other chosen ones. You are the only one who has the vision ability right now, and we need it."

"If only the vision ability didn't choose an insolent brat like this one," the old man with the Earth robe muttered.

"Oh, stop your complaining, she's our only vision sien!" an elder with a water robe threw up his arms as if begging for forgiveness from the heavens.

"Shhhhh!" Someone urgently shushed him. "Sonia's starting to look into the future!"

Everyone in the room turned their head to Sonia simultaneously and saw that she was indeed in a trance. Her green eyes were glazed as she looked at something no one could see right now.

"In 7th grade… Fumizu will be awakened… She will have a…friend…and…gather the leaders of the…clans…" It was hard to hear Sonia as she recited the future monotonously. After the last word, Sonia swayed and collapsed, just in time for one of the elders to catch her.

"Did you record that?" An old woman with red robes turned toward an Earth Wusyl, who was scribbling furiously on a parchment paper. Still writing, the Wusyl nodded.

"Good," the woman said with satisfaction. "The information that Sonia just recited is very important."

"But when is that Avatar, or Fumizu, going to 7th grade?" the elder with the Earth robe muttered, interrupting everyone's discussions. "That barely gives us any clue! For all we know, the Avatar could be Awakened a century from now!"

"Well, at least we know that the Avatar would be living in the Mortal World…" the woman with the Air robe pointed out.

The woman with the Fire robe said what was on everyone's mind, "We'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_She needed to find her… and quickly. It was urgent. The dark-haired girl with shocking red eyes skidded to a halt when she arrived at the scene. It was then that she decided that it was too late._

_A girl with a red hood that revealed snowy white hair from it was fighting with an inhumanely pretty blonde girl over a… necklace? 'Fighting' wasn't really the word for it, though. Somehow, the girl with the red hood was flinging transparent balls as she tried to dodge the ice daggers directed from the blonde girl at the same time. _

_There was also another girl who was just watching the fight. She was half brunette, half blue-haired. How in the world was that possible? Her eyes were flicking back and forth at the two as if watching a tennis match. She fidgeted from time to time and seemed nervous and apprehensive._

_The white haired girl finally noticed the red eyed one observing the scene almost coolly, but inside she felt concern for the well being of her friends. _

_"Morita!" The white haired girl shouted at the dark-haired girl over the battle. "Hurry up and help me! This necklace is a key factor to this war!"_

_"Okay, coming, Fumizu!" Morita replied as she disappeared in a ray of sunlight and appeared again next to Fumizu with a swirl of leaves around her._

_The blonde girl hissed when she saw her new opponent. "Not you! You'll seriously pay for what you have done to me. Get ready to face death!" With a screech, she charged at Morita with an ice dagger._

_There was a flash and then all was dark. _

Morita woke up with a gasp. She was breathing hard even though her body hasn't even moved from the position she was in when she fell asleep. _What was that dream all about?_ She recognized the girl with the half colored in hair; it was Rika, although she is a total brunette. And why was Rika's _other best friend_, Fumizu, there? It was all just a weird, random dream, Morita repeated to herself as she dressed for the first day of school. But the dream had felt so real…

She was still puzzling over that dream of hers as she walked to school. A sudden strange movement caught her attention. _What was that?_ Morita whirled her head around to see only rows of trees and greenery lining up on the side of the sidewalk. Nothing had seemed to move… Except for the fact that a tree branch that was not there before was reaching toward her.

She frowned, there was absolute no way that the tree branch had just moved. It was only her imagination, Morita assured herself as she turned around and continued walking toward the school building, not noticing that every greenery that she passed by was moving toward her like she was a magnet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rika was waiting for her best friends. Yes, she has two best friends, both whom don't even get along with each other for some weird, absurd reason. Rika knows which best friend is going to get here before her other one.

_Finally_. Rika spotted her black-haired friend who was walking into the school gates almost immediately. Who else would have red eyes like hers in this crowd?

"Hey, Morita!" Rika waved her arm at one of her best friends as she ran over to her.

Morita's troubled expression disappeared as she grinned widely at Rika. "Hi!"

It was weird that Morita wasn't acting like herself. To cheer her up, Rika linked her arms with Morita and led both of them into the school playground.

"I'm so glad that you, I, _and_ Fumizu are in the same class this year! I'm going to love 7th grade!" Rika exclaimed gleefully as she sat on one of the swings.

Morita's face clouded over again when she heard Fumizu's name. "What's so good about her anyway?" She asked her best friend as she supported herself on a tree trunk next to Rika.

Rika had heard this question from her other best friend, too. She answered the same way, "You guys are both my best friends. Can't you guys get along with each other at least once?"

"No," Morita answered without hesitating, just like Fumizu had done.

Rika found herself sighing as Fumizu came through the other school gate and entered the playground. Fumizu stopped in front of Morita to share a glare with her and then she continued on and sat down on the swing that was next to Rika.

"Hello, Rika," Fumizu greeted Rika warmly, ignoring Morita, who was glaring death daggers at her.

"Hi, Fumizu!" Rika beamed, greeting her back. For some reason, Fumizu had the same troubled expression on her face, just like Morita.

_Just what was wrong?_ Rika was contemplating on that while silence fell over everyone.

Rika didn't notice the plants' attraction to Morita and the sparks of sunlight surrounding her or the whirlwind around Fumizu, only to be seen with the help of the autumn leaves in the air.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It turned out that Rika was actually supposed to be in another class. There was a miscalculation, according to the teachers. She fumed silently as she walked to her homeroom, without Morita and Fumizu. They were probably glaring at each other again; she suddenly grinned at that image. Her grin disappeared again as she glumly thought of 7th grade without her best friends. She shook her head; she could still sit with them at lunch, right? Not all was lost. Rika silently sighed as she arrived at her destination and stepped into her new homeroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_There was no way. Absolutely NO way that I'm stuck with Fumizu in the same class without Rika!_ Morita screamed in her head as she shot an angry look to her neighbor, who was nonchalantly twirling her pen, also trying hard to ignore the person sitting next to her. Out of all people, Fumizu was the one chosen to sit next to her. The teacher didn't think that two girls sitting together in homeroom would cause too much trouble, especially with the fact that they were the most unlikely kind of people to get along. Morita's murderous aura and rash behavior was contradicting to Fumizu's calm expression and obvious intelligence (with her humongous book bag and all).

Morita tried to get her hair, which was blown by the uncontrollable wind, back into order as she unsuccessfully ignored Fumizu, who was reading. The wind against Morita's face was, in her opinion, too cold to handle in autumn, especially since she was wearing a short sleeved shirt. _Wait a minute…wind?!_ How could wind sneak into this classroom where the windows were all shut? Morita looked at the only person who was sitting next to her just in case Fumizu was fanning herself (although it's unlikely) and found that Fumizu was looking at the closed windows with a puzzled expression. If Fumizu wasn't the source of the wind, then who was?

This was getting a little too creepy for Morita's standards. She looked up at the ceiling; there was no opening where the wind could come out. Morita then discreetly glanced around at everyone; no one except Morita and Fumizu had noticed the strange wind. The teacher (Mrs. Ilyas) was too busy reprimanding a student that he is not allowed to eat and swallow paper while the other students contented themselves on watching the student, who was _still_ attempting to eat the paper, being yelled at while the others just talked to each other or read their books, like Fumizu.

Morita finally decided that it was just her imagination or the wind was coming out of a hidden air vent or something like that. _Even though the wind was too strong to be blowing out of little slits of openings… _Morita quickly shook that thought out of her head. Before she could find out where the gusts of wind came from, the bell rang, marking it the time to start traveling to first period class. With a disturbed expression, Morita threw her book bag on her shoulders and walked out of her homeroom, not noticing that Fumizu had on the same expression that she did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rika met them in the middle of the hallway. She noticed that Morita and Fumizu both had an unfathomable emotion on their face; it was like they just seen someone defy gravity without any help and had trouble believing it. They were not even in their usual glaring mood. _Something's wrong_, Rika assumed. Then she inwardly snorted and chastised herself, of _course_ something is wrong, she's never seen her friends like that, ever since when they'd met in 6th grade!

"Rika!" Someone yelled her name aloud, pulling her back from her thread of thought. Rika looked to her right, where Fumizu was supposed to be, and saw her friend getting pushed and shoved by the crowd due to her weightless body. Fumizu is getting taller day by day, but she also gets skinnier due to it, too; she's 1 or 2 inches taller than Rika. Currently, Fumizu looked liked she was in a river with an uncontrollable current. She tried to get out of that current by grabbing Rika's arm and holding on. It worked.

"Fumizu, what would you do when I'm there while you get carried away by the crowd again?" Rika chided Fumizu as Fumizu let go of her arm.

Silence greeted her question as they made their way down to the cafeteria in the basement. "Um… cling onto a wall?" Fumizu finally replied, uncertain of herself.

Morita then joined in the conversation, snorting. "You can't cling onto a wall. You'll just lose hold of it since it's so smooth."

"Whatever," Fumizu muttered, glowering at Morita since she used logic to destroy her answer of clinging onto a wall. Fumizu hated logic sometimes, especially at moments like this.

"Which table do you guys want to sit in?" Rika interrupted them. They were already in the plain white cafeteria with students still flooding in every second. The smell of food, or "fake" food, as Fumizu referred to it, wafted to their noses. The trio took a random table that was closest to the lunch line and started conversation with Rika. Morita and Fumizu were ignoring each other again, as always.

In the middle of the conversation, where Rika and Morita were talking animatedly about the topic of what their classes are like, Fumizu cut it off. "I need to tell you guys something when we go outside, okay?"

Both Morita and Rika stared at her with shocked eyes after her announcement. Fumizu wasn't the kind that interrupts people's conversations easily.

Morita was the first one to recover, forgetting to ignore Fumizu this time. "Why don't you tell us right now?"

"It's because…" Fumizu hesitated, as if unsure to say it or not, "people can hear us right now."

"Okay then, we'll go outside after we eat!" Rika said brightly when Morita didn't reply to Fumizu's strange statement. Rika pulled her two friends to the lunch line, inwardly wondering what information that Fumizu is going tell them that's so secretive and important.

They arrived back to their lunch table with their trays to find a tall boy with freckles grinning like a madman, sitting in what was supposed to be their seat.

"Get out," Morita immediately growled at him before Rika could open her mouth to ask for him to move down so they could sit there.

"Why should I?" The boy was grinning from ear to ear, obviously enjoying the moment.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, _Joseph_," Fumizu hissed; she gets into her violent times sometimes, although not as frequently as Morita. At that, Morita balanced her lunch tray with one hand and used the other one to press the pressure points of Joseph's neck.

"Okay, okay! Ouch, that hurts!" Joseph cried out in surrender when Morita let him go.

"Don't come back here again," Rika muttered ominously as he struggled to get out of their seats, but not before he took one of their French fries and eating it.

After sitting down, Fumizu wrinkled her nose at her deformed pizza and announced, "I don't think I can eat this garbage." Rika shrugged and went back to chewing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Morita responded by getting up and throwing out her lunch, with Fumizu following right behind.

"Let's go outside now," Fumizu suggested, wanting to be out in the open air rather than the stifling enclosed area of the school building. Rika agreed, having also thrown off her lunch, although she actually took a few bites of the sandwich, unlike Fumizu and Morita.

Morita kicked open the door and breathed in the fresh air, savoring the wind on her face. It was rather windy today, she noticed. Maybe that's one of the reasons that the mysterious wind was blowing in the classroom.

"Over here!" Rika waved her arm at Morita, standing at one of the corners of the school yard with Fumizu, where no one could eavesdrop on them. Morita ran toward them and leaned against the rocky wall.

"So what do you have to tell us, Fumizu?" Rika asked Fumizu now that Morita caught up.

Fumizu hesitated and then told her audience, "Promise that you won't tell anyone about this."

"Spill it," Morita was getting impatient.

Fumizu finally got the courage to look into Rika's and Morita's eyes and said, "I think I can control the wind."


End file.
